


Dad Forgot The Coke

by hardlystraight



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, fluff and angst??, iggy finds out!, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Iggy figures out really quickly that Mickey and Ian have something. Set during season 3 around the "First kiss" Get creative. I just want Iggy to immediately catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Forgot The Coke

###  "The fuck you smilin' at?" Iggy chuckled, grabbing a studded vase around the neck.  When he looked up, his brother had the same default face he always had: bored and slightly irritated.

"I ain't fuckin' smilin'," Mickey snarled defensively, taking a satin-covered chair by the legs and carrying it across the lounge room.  Ever the trickster, Iggy swiped a couple of necklaces from a jewellery box and dropped them over his brother's neck.

"Is Mickey in love?"

"FucK OFF!" His brother snapped, pushing his older brother away.  Iggy shrugged.

"Alright, alright, whatever, mate.  Keep the beads on, though.  Blue matches your eyes." Said eyes glared as Iggy giggled and collected brooches, nail polish (for Mandy) and ornate photo frames.

"Another word and your balls will be down ya fuckin' throat."

* * *

 

Iggy wasn't really sure what happened exactly, but first, he and Mickey were heaving a fucking clock out the door, and now, everyone was standing around … while … a fag … pulled a bullet … out of Mickey's ass … on Gallagher's kitchen bench?

Well, he'd seen weirder.

After that, there was a scuffle with the Gallaghers and Iggy had to hold up Mickey while the brothers staggered home.  The two passed a joint back and forth, leaving the brothers laughing and stumbling.

"Y … *hic* ya know … " Mickey gasped, handing the blunt back, "I … actually don't like fags.  I … don't.  Really don't.  Hate … them … a lot.  A lot." Mickey took he weed off his brother and took a nice, long drag.  Iggy burped and giggled at the strange and funny sounds coming out of his body,

"I don't." Iggy laughed, wiping his brow, "I don't hate th' … th' gays.  They're just doin' their thing … " He slurred happily.  Mickey rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"But … Dad?"

"Betty has a gay brother, actually, and Dad's a piece of shit.  So … there." Mickey seemed to slightly sober a little and looked at him strangely.

"Really?  Ya don't mind fags?" Iggy shrugged and giggled.

"Nah, man.  I … I don't give a f … fuck."  Mickey laughed and grinned, biting his lip.

* * *

 

Terry had a run to make, so the lot piled into a van.

"Shit, where's the coke?" Terry asked, checking the glove box.  Colin shrugged from the back, sifting through their weed,

"Not here," He growled.  Iggy sighed and got out of the van,

"I'll get it, I think I left it on the kitchen bench.  You guys got the keys?"  Terry, Colin and Joey all checked their pockets, but none came up with keys.

"Shit, you guys _forgot the fucking keys_?"

"Alright, alright, I'll wait for Mickey to come home, then hotwire a car, he shouldn't be more than half an hour, right?" Joey nodded and climbed into the front, gunning the engine while Iggy climbed out of the van.  The boy climbed the creaky Milkovich stairs and waited around for Mickey to come home.  He should be getting off his shift now, actually, so Iggy was sure he wouldn't be waiting long.

 _ONE FUCKING HOUR LATER_ and Iggy was half asleep in a corner.

"Shit, Gallagher!" He heard a whine and blinked awake to see his brother kissing someone.  Jesus.  At least he was making use of the empty house.

Wait, Gallagher?

Was Mickey …

_He couldn't be!_

Iggy grinned to himself, _wow_.  Not even he could get Fiona Gallagher to bed, and he'd been trying for years!

Keys jangled in the dark and the old Milkovich door was thrown open, the two figures falling onto the floor.  Iggy, careful not to disturb the fuckers (pun intended) and took the pound and a half of coke from the kitchen bench.

"Oh, Oh!  Fuck, fuck, fuck … get these … off!  Jesus Christ," Iggy rolled his eyes and made for the back door when he heard it.

"Shit Gallagher, just get in me!" Iggy paused and turned around, his eyes adjusting to the dark.  He made out fiery red hair and a tall, broad guy who was not, in fact, Fiona, but the other Gallagher.  Ian, was it?

Unperturbed by his brother's whines and moans, Iggy stuffed his pockets with cocaine and crept to watch the two boys.Mickey was now straddling Ian and was reaching down to kiss the ginger.  Iggy had no idea how gay sex worked, so was Mickey just gonna make out with the guy?  Ian didn't have a pussy, so where did the dick go?

With a groan from both parties, Mickey ground down and Iggy's face burned.

His brother, correction: his fag brother, Mickey Milkovich, was gyrating on Ian Gallagher's cock.  How long had this been happening?

"Jesus … shit … I can't watch this, sorry," Iggy winced, turning away.  There was a sharp intake of breath from both parties.

"… Iggs?  That you?" The lights flicked on and Iggy shielded his eyes from the sudden light.  Mickey's expression was somewhere between angry, and scared.

"Iggy, what the fuck are you doing here?"  The older boy pulled coke out of his back pocket,

"Dad forgot the coke."

"…is Dad outside?"  
"No, no."

An awkward tension settled between the three boys, with Ian in the middle and not wanting to say anything.  A siren went by, outside, which set the boys off.

"You can't tell Dad-"

"Are you gonna beat us up?"

"So you guys are, like, gay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, I ain't gon tell Dad, don't worry, Mickey."

"You better fuckin' not, else I'll snap your fucking neck, Iggy."

"Yeah, whatever, fuckwad."

"You're ok with this?"

"Yeah, man, my girlfriend has a gay brother."

"Ya fuckin' told me two days ago, asshat."

"Fuck off, Ian didn't know." Friendly banter ensued and soon, the boys were laughing and making jokes at each other.  Iggy checked his watch and cursed,

"Ah, fuck.  I gotta go.  I'll see you guys soon, a'ight?  I won't tell Dad, don't worry."

"Thanks, mate." Ian grinned, and Iggy nodded smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, go screw each other's brains out."

Iggy closed the door and descended the stairs quickly, looking for a car to hotwire.  He settled on an old red Alfa Romeo and was about to take off, when he patted his pockets down.

Shit.

He'd forgotten the coke.

Iggy ran from the car and bolted up the stairs, pushing the door open,

"Yo, Mickey!  I forgot th - _FUCK_!" Iggy shielded his eyes from the scene before him.  His brother was literally riding Ian.  He had Ian's dick _up his ass_.  **_In his asshole_**.  _**IMPALED IN HIS BODY**_.  Iggy whined,

"Are you fucking decent?"

"Yeah, yeah." Iggy opened his eyes and took in the sight of sex-haired, flushed Ian Gallagher in boxers, next to dopey-smiling, but still somewhat embarrassed Mickey Milkovich in tracksuit pants.

"Jesus, lock the fucking door next time." He berated, taking the cocaine and running out the door as fast as he could.

The car squealed to life and as Iggy took off, he contemplated the smile on Mickey's face.  God knows he hadn't seen that look in years.  Mickey seemed legitimately happy, like he wasn't just surviving, but _living_.  Iggy grinned to himself and glanced down at the coke beside him.  Mickey had a night and a half to feel good and happy in his own way.  And god, Iggy hoped that wouldn't be taken away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> im soryr  
> hmu on tumblr, I'm taking prompts! make-your-move-on-me.tumblr.com


End file.
